Mister Darcy and Elizabeth
Mister Darcy and Elizabeth is an British-American romantic comedy animated film based on Pride and Prejudice, a romantic novel by Jane Austen, first published in 1813. Plot The story opens with Mrs. Bennet (Helen Mirren) trying to persuade Mr. Bennet (Christoph Waltz) to visit Mr. Bingley (Geoffrey Rush), a rich and eligible bachelor who has arrived in the neighborhood. After some verbal sparring with Mr. Bennet baiting his wife, it transpires that this visit has already taken place at Netherfield, Mr. Bingley's rented house. The visit is followed by an invitation to a ball at the local assembly rooms that the whole neighborhood will attend. At the ball, Mr. Bingley is open and cheerful, popular with all the guests, and appears to be very attracted to the beautiful Miss Jane Bennet (Kate Winslet). His friend, Mr. Darcy (Christian Bale), is reputed to be twice as wealthy; however, he is haughty and aloof. He declines to dance with Elizabeth (Saoirse Ronan), suggesting that she is not pretty enough to tempt him. She finds this amusing and jokes about the statement with her friends. Mr. Bingley's sister Caroline (Naomi Watts), later invites Jane to visit. When Jane visits Miss Bingley, she is caught in a rain shower on the way and comes down with a serious cold. Elizabeth visits the ill Jane at Netherfield. There Darcy begins to be attracted to Elizabeth, while Miss Bingley becomes jealous, since she has designs on Darcy herself. Mr. Collins (Timothy Spall), a cousin of Mr. Bennet and heir to the Longbourn estate, visits the Bennet family. He is a pompous and obsequious clergyman, who expects each of the Bennet girls to wish to marry him due to his inheritance. He quickly decides to propose to Elizabeth when he is led to believe Jane is taken, but is refused. Elizabeth and her family meet the dashing and charming George Wickham (Michael Fassbender), who singles out Elizabeth and tells her a story of the hardship that Mr. Darcy has caused him by depriving him of a living promised to him by Mr. Darcy's late father. Elizabeth's dislike of Mr. Darcy is confirmed. At a ball at Netherfield, Elizabeth reluctantly dances with Mr. Darcy. Other than Jane and Elizabeth, several members of the Bennet family show a distinct lack of decorum. Mrs. Bennet hints loudly that she fully expects Jane and Bingley to become engaged and the younger Bennet sisters otherwise expose the family to ridicule. Mr. Collins proposes to Elizabeth, who rejects him, to the fury of her mother and the relief of her father. Shortly thereafter, they receive news that the Bingleys are suddenly leaving for London, with no intention to return. After his humiliating rejection by Elizabeth, Mr. Collins proposes to Charlotte Lucas (Sarah Snook), a sensible young woman and Elizabeth's friend. Charlotte is slightly older and is grateful to receive a proposal that will guarantee her a comfortable home. Elizabeth is aghast at such pragmatism in matters of love. Heartbroken, Jane goes to visit her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner (Andy Serkis and Helena Bonham Carter) at an unfashionable address in London. Miss Bingley clearly does not want to continue the friendship and Jane is upset though very composed. In the spring, Elizabeth visits Charlotte and Mr. Collins in Kent. Elizabeth and her hosts are invited to Rosings Park, the imposing home of Lady Catherine de Bourgh, patroness of Mr. Collins and Mr. Darcy's extremely wealthy aunt. She expects Mr. Darcy to marry her daughter. Mr. Darcy and his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam (Jude Law), are also visiting at Rosings Park. Colonel Fitzwilliam tells Elizabeth how Mr. Darcy managed to save a friend from a bad match. Elizabeth realizes the story must refer to Jane and is horrified that Darcy has interfered and caused her sister so much pain. Mr. Darcy, meanwhile, has fallen in love with Elizabeth and proposes to her. She rejects him angrily, stating that she could not love a man who has caused her sister such unhappiness and further accuses him of treating Mr. Wickham unjustly. The latter accusation seems to anger Mr. Darcy, and he accuses her family of lacking propriety and suggests he has been kinder to Bingley than himself. They part, barely speaking. Later, Mr. Darcy gives Elizabeth a letter, explaining that Mr. Wickham had refused the living he claimed he was deprived of, and was given money for it instead. Wickham proceeded to waste the money and, then impoverished, demanded the living again. After being refused, he tried to elope with Darcy's 15-year-old sister, Georgiana (Lesley Manville), for her great dowry. Darcy also writes that he believed Jane, because of her reserved behavior, did not love Mr. Bingley. Darcy apologizes for hurting Jane and Elizabeth begins to change her opinion of Mr. Darcy. Some months later, Elizabeth and her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner visit Darcy's estate in Derbyshire, Pemberley. On a tour there, Elizabeth hears the housekeeper describe him as being kind and generous. When Mr. Darcy returns unexpectedly, he is overwhelmingly kind and later invites Elizabeth and the Gardiners to meet his sister and go fishing. Elizabeth is surprised and delighted by the kindness to herself and her aunt and uncle. She then suddenly receives news from Longbourn that her sister Lydia (Rosamund Pike) had eloped with Mr. Wickham. She tells Mr. Darcy immediately and departs in haste, believing she will never see him again, since Lydia's disgrace has ruined the family's good name. After an agonizing wait, Mr. Wickham is somehow persuaded to marry Lydia. With some degree of decency restored, Lydia visits her family and tells Elizabeth that Mr. Darcy was at her wedding. Mrs. Gardiner informs Elizabeth that it is Mr. Darcy who has made the match at great expense, and hints that he may have "another motive" for doing so. At this point, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy return to Netherfield. Shortly thereafter, Bingley proposes to Jane and is accepted. Lady Catherine, having heard rumors that Elizabeth intends to marry Darcy, visits Elizabeth and demands that she promise not to accept his proposal. Elizabeth makes no such promise and Lady Catherine leaves, outraged by Elizabeth's perceived insolence. Darcy, heartened by Elizabeth's refusal to promise that she wouldn't accept such a proposal, again proposes to Elizabeth and is accepted. He visits Longbourn to ask Mr. Bennet for his permission. Elizabeth wants her father to understand that she is not marrying for money, and it is only after she speaks about Mr. Darcy's true worth that he is happy about the wedding. Cast *'Saoirse Ronan' as Elizabeth Bennet, the second of the Bennet daughters. *'Christian Bale' as Mr. Darcy, the wealthy friend of Mr. Bingley and Elizabeth's love interest. *'Christoph Waltz' as Mr. Bennet, *'Helen Mirren' as Mrs. Bennet, the middle-aged wife of her social superior, Mr. Bennet, and the mother of their five daughters. *'Kate Winslet' as Jane Bennet, the eldest Bennet sister. *'Sally Hawkins' as Mary Bennet, the middle Bennet sister. *'Kate Beckinsale' as Kitty Bennet, the fourth Bennet daughter. *'Rosamund Pike' as Lydia Bennet, the youngest Bennet sister. *'Geoffrey Rush' as Charles Bingley, a handsome, amiable, wealthy young gentleman from the north of England. *'Naomi Watts' as Caroline Bingley, the sister of Charles Bingley. *'Michael Fassbender' as George Wickham, an officer in the militia. *'Timothy Spall' as Mr. William Collins, a clergyman and the current heir presumptive to his estate of Longbourn House. *'Emily Blunt' as Lady Catherine de Bourgh, the overbearing aunt of Mr. Darcy. *'Andy Serkis' as Mr. Edward Gardiner, Mrs. Bennet's brother and a successful tradesman *'Helena Bonham Carter' as Mrs. Gardiner, Edward's gentle wife. *'Lesley Manville' as Georgiana Darcy, Mr. Darcy's younger sister. *'Sarah Snook' as Charlotte Lucas, Elizabeth's friend. *'Jude Law' as Colonel Fitzwilliam, the younger son of an earl and the nephew of Lady Catherine de Bourgh.